Orange Revolution
Orange Revolution is a crew of the Cerulean Ocean that was originally founded on the Azure Ocean. It was founded on Midnight on October 27, 2003. Shops The Orange Revolution owns the following shoppes: * Sheep It Off an inn on History The Orange Revolution was founded by Uzi on the Midnight Ocean on October 27, 2003. Its history, however, goes back to the early alpha days of Azure. Azure One of the very first crews created, the Orange Revolution was originally founding during the early alpha testing stages by Zylon. Zylon handed the captaincy to Whitebeard after he decided that he was leaving. He later returned and demanded that Whitebeard return the title. Zylon was an unpopular figure amongst the alpha testers, and so the Orange Revolution was widely disliked as well. Under Whitebeard, however, the crew had gained respectability and was becoming successful, so Whitebeard refused. After a brief flame war on the forums Zylon disappeared again and shortly after Whitebeard quit as well. The captaincy was handed to Uzi who expanded on the OR's growing fortune. When flags were introduced, the Orange Revolution teamed up with the Rudder Lubbers to form Rudder Revolution with Pennsuedo as king. When islands first became available to players, Rudder Revolution purchased Gaea. After development at Gaea had concluded Uzi wanted to continue on her own path, so she took the OR and formed a new flag La Nueva Revolucion. The new flag prospered and when the second round of island sales occurred they purchased Cnossos. In a testament to the Orange Revolution's success, they managed to achieve 3rd place on the Azure memorial by donating several million PoE (a large fortune at the time). Midnight With the opening of the Midnight Ocean, the Orange Revolution was reformed, as well as the flag under a slightly different name, Nueva Revolucion. Many of the smaller crews from the Azure flag merged into the Orange Revolution, which helped give the crew a kick-start into the new ocean. Twenty minutes after the opening of Midnight, the Orange Revolution purchased the two very first player-owned ships in the ocean. The Orange Revolution, as well as the whole Nueva Revolucion flag in general, pillaged very hard for the first few months of Midnight. When the first shoppes were opened up for auction they were able to purchase four: Even Keeled a shipyard on , Knotty but Nice a weavery on Alpha Island, Equal Shears a tailor on and Dye Hard an apothecary on Guava Island. They also spent a great deal of time gathering all of the commodities required to develop an island in anticipation of islands being opened up for players to take control. All of the is work came at a price however. A number of people burned out and drifted away from the game, and tensions grew amongst the larger crews in Nueva Revolucion. Eventually the Dastardly Deviant Devils, The Privateers and Infernal Infidels left, reducing Nueva Revolucion to a shadow of its former self. The Orange Revolution continued on, resisting the offers of other flags to join with them, content just to operate as a pillaging/trading crew largely outside of any flag politics. Nearly a year later, the OR started to get restless and decided that it was time to become part of something again. Opportunity presented itself by way of an offer from Casanova and Calais who were setting up a new flag called the Harbingers. This new flag showed much promise, boasting several large crews and some very skilled players. The end of the Orange Revolution's participation in the flag came about when Harbingers royalty decided to blockade Guava. Since Dittemuzz and her flag were very good friends of the OR, this was not something the crew could accept and felt that their only option was to leave Harbingers. The Orange Revolution remained flagless for a month or so, largely becoming inactive. The once mighty crew that boasted over 150 active members was down to roughly 9 regulars. In a slump, and showing no real desire to recruit new blood, the OR flirted with the idea of calling it quits. However the OR decided that they'd give it one last shot, and began to look around for an active flag who shared common values. They discovered that their once bitter rivals, Crimson Tide, was the perfect match. Since then the Orange Revolution has experienced renewed growth and energy, and currently with around 25 active mates it promises to be around for a long time yet. Public Statement Have You Had Your Orange Today? Extended Public Statement Still crazy after all these years. This is where you might find the old and moldy with the newer players. What we lack in talent we make up for in our evil ways. Actually Oranges just want to have fun. Crew and jobbers wanted, no experience necessary. Motto: We Are As One! Category:Azure Ocean crews